chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Bullet Train
Chuck Versus the Bullet Train is the eleventh episode in the final season of , which aired on January 20, 2012. It marks the beginning of the final story arc. Synopsis When a mission in Japan becomes a hostage situation, Sarah and Chuck must face the merciless Nicholas Quinn aboard a speeding Japanese bullet train. Meanwhile, the mission leaves Casey with an impossible decision. Full plot Chuck Versus the Bullet Train" picks up where the previous episode left off. Quinn (Angus Macfadyen) has captured Chuck (Zachary Levi) and asks him to fix the Intersect, which is "en route to his base." Quinn also informs Chuck that Sarah (Yvonne Strahovski) and Casey (Adam Baldwin) are dead. In fact, Sarah, using her new Intersect skills, has defeated Quinn’s men, has sent the false message confirming that she and Casey are dead, and has made arrangements for their bodies to be on the same bullet train that Quinn and Chuck are on. Sarah, using her new Intersect powers, saves Chuck and captures Quinn. Chuck and Sarah share a moment about how amazing it is to have the Intersect, and then sketch out their future life together, complete with picket fences. However, Quinn has two of this henchpeople capture Alex, and then uses her to force Casey into helping him escape. A fight ensues and Sarah, unable to control the Intersect, attempts to kill Quinn. Back at the Buy More, Ellie (Sarah Lancaster) is working with Morgan (Joshua Gomez) and Devon (Ryan McPartlin) to try and understand why the Intersect damaged Morgan’s brain, and hypothesizes that flashing too frequently places too much strain on the brain, and that this resulted in Morgan’s behavior change and memory loss. Devon and Morgan are texted by Chuck (at Casey’s request) and alerted to Alex’s kidnapping. They attempt to save her but are intercepted by one of the kidnappers. Jeff (Scott Krinsky) and Lester (Vik Sahay), still convinced that something is going on but unable to remember any of their discoveries from last week, are following Devon and Morgan, and find up the earwig that Morgan is using to communicate with Casey after Morgan is captured. Casey, after a quick conference with Chuck, decides that they are Alex’s best hope, and talks them through a successful rescue attempt, using supplies from his car. Quinn has survived Sarah’s attempt to kill him, and manages to capture Sarah, and reprograms her so that she doesn’t remember any of the last five years of her life. The end of the episode sees Quinn stroll into Sarah's hotel room, posing as her CIA handler, and give her a mission to kill Chuck Bartowski, of whom she has no memories. Guest stars * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Angus Macfadyen as Nicholas Quinn Trivia * Sarah becomes the 9th and final human Intersect of the story, the others being, in chronological order, Hartley/Volkoff, Stephen, Chuck, Manoosh, Shaw, Richard Noble/Greta 2, Victoria Dunwoody/Greta 3, and Morgan. * With this episode Casey becomes the only member of Team Bartowski that was never a human Intersect. Music * Days Are Forgotten - Kasabian * Misspent Youth - Clap Your Hands Say Yeah * O'Canada - Third Marine Aircraft Wing Band, US Marine Corps * Another Wave From You - M83 * She Tows the Line - Crooked Fingers Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes